


We're Partners

by daylightchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU, Crime Detectives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightchan/pseuds/daylightchan
Summary: After years of working together, the members of the precinct were especially close and talked to each other very often, every day in fact. All except for two people: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.B99 AU
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	We're Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for Sasuhina Month 2020 and wanted to post it here. Maybe it'll get some attention, ha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about police work and this is all for fun.

* * *

**Crime Detectives (aka B99 AU)**

.

.

.

The briefing room was filled with the precinct's finest policemen and detectives. All were called in for a short meeting about the day's work and events. After years of working together, the members of the precinct were especially close and talked to each other very often, every day in fact. All except for two people: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

Both were talented detectives and amazing int their respective areas. Sasuke was a trained gunman and brilliant on the field. Hinata was intelligent and could solve any puzzle her cases present to her.

Despite being quite similar in their disposition and personality, the two never really had much interaction in the few years they have been transferred to the same precinct. Even in the briefing room, the two were sitting on the opposite ends of the room.

"Welcome to the briefing. I would take attendance but if you don't show up, that's a you problem," Their sergeant and commanding officer, Kakashi Hatake, said as he strolled into the room, clipboard in hand. "If you can save you chi-chat for a little bit sow e can do our jobs, much appreciated. Now, the score for Uzumaki vs Haruno is 23 to 25. With Haruno in the lead. Congrats." He gestured over to the whiteboard with the two boxes that indicated the score.

At the start of the year, two detectives, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno made a bet to see who would solve the most cases by the end of the year. A friendly competition between colleagues was something Kakashi would say if they were constantly at each other's throats. Though, he did appreciate the improvement in productivity. (1)

"That's right. Me. Because I am the best detective in this precinct," Sakura boasted to the whiskered face of Naruto who was sitting next to her with a blank expression and calmly picking his nose. "Suck on that, Uzumaki."

"You're only two arrests ahead. Big deal," Naruto flicked a booger in her direction. "Trust me, I'm going to get up to your number in a few hours and beat you because it is I who is the best detective."

"Good luck with that buddy," She taunted with a smug smile. "I'm also going to beat you in tonight's Halloween Heist as the defending champion. Sucks to suck twice huh."

"Title of your sex tape. And the only reason why you won last year was that no one knew you even playing." (2)

"That's true, Haruno," Kiba from the back shouted. "I totally had it until stupid Tenten cut me off and ruin my plan."

From the opposite end of the room and seated next to Hinata, Tenten glared at the officer and shouted. "Listen here you little mutt. Using Akamaru for the third year in a row? That's not a genius plan, it's called you being a basic bitch."

Hinata's visibly widen at this comment and tried to calm down both parties who were sending death glares at each other.

Ever since this Halloween Heist started three years ago, something that was supposed to be for fun and to let out some residue steam from the year turned out to be the night of distrust and betrayal of friendships. It was the only night where these group of friends turns against each other for no actual prize. (3)

Kakashi coughed to gain the attention of his detectives and officers who were screaming at each other. They all stopped to give their sergeant their attention. "Uchiha and Hyuuga, you have a stakeout to do. There has been a tip that drugs are being transported to this location. We want you to check it out. Find the supplier if you can." He handed the two detectives a folder with extra information. "I still need those files back from a few of you. Looking at you, Uzumaki."

Naruto stood up with his hands out. "Wait, wait. If teme and Hinata-chan are out on a stakeout, what about the Heist?"

"Yeah, that means they're not playing so that's a good thing." Kiba pointed out.

"I'm sure they're sobbing on the inside." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

Sasuke closed his file folder and shot the blond a blank look. "I'll be fine. Heists are dumb. Let's go, Hyuuga." He then headed out the door without looking back or waiting for the dark-haired woman shuffling her papers back in her folder, pushing her chair in and bidding everyone farewell before rushing out the door to follow her partner.

The rest of the officers and detectives watched two of their own leave and left the room quiet. They all turned to look at each other and a quiet moment before Naruto broke it.

"So, anything else?" Naruto asked Kakashi still leaning against the podium.

"Nope," Kakashi gathered his clipboard and tucked it under his armpit. "If you need me, I'll be over there reading."

"Stop reading porn in the office. It looks bad!" Sakura said but he waved him off saying it was literature. The pink-haired detective looked at the blond and others, pointing to all of them. "You better watch out. Because I'm gonna be the two time Halloween Heist winner."

"We'll see about that, Haruno," Tenten shouted and she nudged the man in a bowl cut and green turtle neck. "Let's go, Lee. Unlike you, I understand the meaning of teamwork."

"That's righ-"

"Not now, Lee," She interrupted him to trying to intimidate Sakura. "And I don't have to use my dog for my plans too."

"Nuh-uh. Lee is in love with me."

"Not today he isn't," Tenten said, tugging on his sleeve. "See ya when I win."

Naruto watched this, confused. "Wait, why isn't anyone trying to intimidate me?"

"You only won the second year," Kiba stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're a has-been." (4)

"I. Am. Offended."

.

.

.

Hinata and Sasuke weren't exactly close. Both were quiet and reserved, unlike their coworkers who were eccentric and loud. They were rarely placed on the same case and when they were, they were often accompanied by other officers. But in this stakeout, they were the only two in the car parked outside of the warehouse. It was late afternoon with the sun slowly starting to set.

Hinata looked at her partner for the case seated next to her in the driver's side sipping from his coffee cup.

During the first couple hours of their stakeout, they spent it sitting in silence. Hinata stole a few glances at him. He had a strong jawline and a pretty side profile. She couldn't lie and say she didn't find the Uchiha handsome.

Most of the female workers at the precinct agreed that he was the most attractive detective. Other female officers from other precincts also concluded that it was true. The woman's association even created an unofficial list of attractive men at their precinct.

Dark, mysterious, and foreboding was the words used to describe Detective Sasuke Uchiha. But that was also the qualities that made him so "hot and fine" to the women.

They were at the coffee shop before the stakeout to gather some food and Hinata watched as three women in yoga pants, the barista, and a mother practically had sex with him using their eyes. But obviously, only Hinata noticed this as they breezed through their order and pick up. He either didn't notice it at all or didn't pay it any mind.

The leather jacket and black tee underneath did not help to detract the onlookers. In fact, his physique and outfit attracted more. Compared to him, she must've looked like an old lady with her blouse and pantsuit. She didn't even bother to do all her makeup besides some eyebrow gel, mascara, and a lip tint.

It's been four hours since they started their stakeout. Trapped in a car can be exhausting but also sitting in awkward silence was excruciating.

"What time did they say they might do the exchange?" Hinata asked finally after contemplating it for about twenty minutes.

Without looking at her, he scanned their surroundings once more. "They only said late in the evening. If we're lucky, we might miss that Halloween Heist thing."

"Are you not participating in the heist, Sasuke-san?"

He pulled the binoculars away from his face to look at her with a blank expression. "It's idiotic. Fighting over who can keep a plaque that says 'Greatest Detective slash Genius.' I don't need a plaque to tell me something I already know. Crazy how this whole thing started because dobe wanted to prove to Captain that he's not childish. Ironic if you ask me."

Hinata smiled at the memory when they met their new Captain after their previous one retired to be with his grandchild. The arrival of Captain Tsunade was an unexpected one. They didn't provide a whole lot of information about their new captain three years ago. They were all under the assumption that they were going to give them another old jaded policeman to be in charge. In walked a blonde woman with an overwhelming presence, dignified and almost majestic. Sakura was excited to meet their new captain and was ecstatic when their leader turned out to be a woman. Hinata was excited as well and felt more comfortable with a female commanding officer. (5)

Despite the female empowerment and excitement that came with their new Captain, the men were not quick impress. Naruto was one of the last people to fully accept Tsunade as their Captain because of his bond and close relationship with their previous Captain. She was bossy and didn't take a lot of his shenanigans. The Halloween Heist originally happened because Naruto wanted to prove to their Captain that he was capable and smart enough to take even steal something from her.

Thus the traditional Halloween Heist had begun and was an annual tradition at the precinct. However, Hinata was not someone who was a big player. She didn't like scheming and wasn't at all good at betraying her friends for a night.

But she wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't entertained by the groups need to beat each other.

Sasuke was also not one who participated as well and was often at the sidelines with her and a few other officers.

"Well, it's nice that you're so actualized. It would've been fun to participate though. One of the exciting days at the precinct." Hinata said, chewing on a snack bar.

"You're a detective working at a police station. It's always going to be exciting."

She laughed and nodded. "Agreed. Certainly beats other jobs. My family is full of a bunch of lawyers. I'm probably the only police officer so it gets weird at home. And conversations at the dinner table are lacking. My father always wanted me to be a lawyer."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted at his comment about her family. He didn't know that much about the Hyuuga other than she came from a well off family working at a police precinct. "What made you want to be a cop instead?"

"College hit and I didn't like the idea of being one. It's better to know the truth, I suppose." She sipped her coffee. "Plus I really like puzzles."

He nodded. "Different from my family. Come from a cop family. My dad's a cop, my brother's a cop, my cousins are all cops. Guess what I became?"

"A cop." They said in unison. Hinata giggled at this.

"At least I'm consistent."

"Are you going to let your children be in the police force?" Hinata asked.

"If I have kids, maybe," He shrugged, placing his arms on the wheel and leaning against it. "I don't know. It's none of my business if they want to or not."

"I suppose," Hinata leaned back. "

A moment of silence took the car again.

"Do you like yogurt?" (6)

.

.

.

"Who's got the plaque!?"

"Kiba had it. I saw Akamaru with it in his mouth. I knew that mutt was a one-trick pony!"

"Dog is a man's best friend. Sorry that you don't have one." (7)

"No! It was Granny that took it! That hag got those boney fingers on that plaque. It's probably in shirt, pressed against those gym balls that she calls breasts."

"Uzumaki, you say one more word and I'll give you unpaid overtime!"

"Lee! Tell me where it is! Where is the plaque?!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san! I swore my loyalty to Tenten until midnight."

"Unhand him, you pink monster!"

.

.

.

Sasuke turned away from her as she laughed at something he said. His arm was perched on the side of the car and his mouth rested on his fist to hide an upcoming smile.

"I wonder why we never spend time together, Sasuke-kun," Hinata asked as she scanned for the thousandth time for their potential suspects. "No one so far." She muttered more to herself than to him.

"Who knows?" Sasuke said, checking his watch for the time.

"Hmm?" Hinata looked at him inquisitively.

Checking the watch once more, it was getting closer to midnight and they still haven't noticed any suspicious activity. Maybe they were checking the wrong lead. He looked back up to the warehouse and like magic, a suspicious van drives by.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata who nodded at him and leaned forward with the binoculars, looking closely at the potential suspects. They took notice of the suspicious behavior of the suspects and how they clearly were hiding something in that van.

"Only two as far as I can see," Hinata looked back at Sasuke who kept his eyes on the two and the warehouse. "Maybe if we can get close..."

"Yeah," Sasuke opened the car door as soon as he noticed that they were going inside the warehouse. "Got your gun?"

She nodded and exited out the car as well.

They managed to get close to the warehouse. With the angle that they had, Sasuke and Hinata could get a good view. There were only two people so it would be easier for them to apprehend if they found any evidence of drug trafficking.

Sasuke was taller so he could arch his head forward to catch the glimpse of white packages and many stacked on each other. Bing Pot.

He turned to Hinata and gave her the look that told her they have a reason to arrest them.

Looking back up, Sasuke muttered to himself as something caught his eye. "Oh crap."He turned back around to see Hinata trying to catch a glimpse.

He acted quickly, pulling Hinata close so she was up against him. Confused, she let out a small squeal and she could smell his scent more closely than when they were in the car. He smelled like soap.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath so only she can hear before he bent down to meet her lips and kissed her. His hands landed on her hips, pulling her closer as if that were possible.

She gasped when she could feel his tongue breaking through her mouth and her gasp let him in. Hinata's hands were located awkwardly at her side. She didn't know what to do with them while he was practically sucking her face. (8)

Hinata closed her eyes a little bit and wrapped her arm around his neck, leaning up. They needed to play the couple role so she'll play.

A loud cough interrupted them.

Hinata pulled away to see their perps standing there watching them make out. At least one of them had the decency to turn away.

"Uh, sorry but you can't be here with your...uh...girlfriend or whatever." One of them said, obviously uncomfortable.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke who looked at her with a little smirk. Hinata put her hands over her eyes, feigning embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said. He slipped his hand around her.

"No problem. Just get out of here." He said.

He started to walk past them with Hinata in front of him who was marching past the other guy while he made it close to the one who was closest to them and then pulled his gun out.

"NYPD hands up!"

The two immediately surrendered without any struggle and with their hands up like they were told.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata who had her gun pulled out and behind the other guy who had his hands on his head.

"Are you guys actually dating though?" One of them asked with their hands still up in the air.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was handcuffing the other guy while he was on his knees. "Uh, no."

"Is she single?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at him with an unimpressed expression. "You're getting arrested. It ain't happening."

.

.

.

Hinata and Sasuke came back to the precinct and after handing off their preps to the other officers, they went upstairs to check on their fellow detectives and their Halloween Heist.

It was mayhem. They were gathered in the bullpen arguing with each other about the location of the plaque.

"I know you have it, pink lady." Tenten pointed at Sakura who was tugging Rock Lee over to her.

"if I had it, would I really be pulling on Rock Lee? I'd be rubbing it in your face, space buns!"

"Oh wow. Such a good burn." Tenten replied sarcastically.

Rock Lee was looked confused and not sure which side he should choose.

On the other side, they can see Naruto and Captain Tsunade arguing. Tsunade had her fist on his head and was rubbing hard by the looks of Naruto's pained expression.

"Unhand me, you hag!"

"Who are you calling hag?"

Kakashi seated at his desk, legs propped up, and a book in hand, most likely colorful erotica.

Sasuke pulled at his sleeve to check his watch. It was 11:56 PM so they should be having their little speech about how the winner did it and explain their elaborate plan.

"Where did Kiba-kun go?"

Suddenly, the lights turned off and a robotic voice coming from somewhere said, "Head. Over. To. Interrogation. Room."

Looking at each other, they all stormed to get to the interrogation room with Naruto and Captain Tsunade being the first ones. Kakashi didn't seem to have much interest but still walked over with his head still in his book. Sakura and Tenten had Rock Lee by the collar and dragged him with them. For entertainment reasons, Sasuke and Hinata went along with it and stayed close behind.

Once they ended the small interrogation room, it felt cramped with everyone in and they were rubbing shoulders with one another. The door slammed close behind them.

"Wait, who closed the door?"

"Move over. I can feel your breath on me."

"This is probably your doing!"

"Nope, it was me." A voice rang from the speaker above them and with a click of a button, it revealed behind the two-way mirror was none other than Kiba, the one who was missing from the bullpen that only Hinata noticed. And in his hand was the plaque. (9)

"Kiba?!"

"That's right. It was me who got the plaque."

"But what? How?"

Kiba was so smug that he even lifted his nose higher than normal. He held on the button that revealed the other side.

"You see, I knew that it wasn't going to stand a chance against Captain, Naruto, and Sakura. My attempts of the past three years have been a complete failure and it was mistakes made on my part."

"Don't try to act smart," Naruto said. "Hurry up already."

Kiba shot the blond a glare before continuing. "As Tenten said, my plans are so-called 'predictable' or 'basic.'"

"They are." The brunette stated.

"But I used this to my advantage. I knew that Naruto was going to put all his energy in beating Captain Tsunade. He called her his 'bitter rival' and so I knew I didn't have to worry about those two. I was more worried about Tenten and Sakura because they may be girls but they are pretty vicious."

"Excuse me?" Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

"So I utilized Rock Lee over there. I spent the past six months planting the seeds into your brains. Rock Lee has a crush on Sakura and everyone knew, including Sakura."

"I thought I hid it pretty well."

"No. You didn't." Everyone around him stated blatantly. To which Rock Lee responded by lowering his head.

"It's okay, Lee. With that, I also planted forged the rivalry between Tenten and Sakura through... _the whispers."_ (10)

"So Sakura didn't make fun of my hair? And my collection of knives at my desk?"

"What?" Tsunade asked, looking at the girl with space buns who avoided eye contact.

"And Tenten didn't call me overly aggressive?"

"Weelllll, that one might have been true. No lie though, you're a little aggressive Sakura. Tone it down, please. It scares me and Akamaru." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Speaking of Akamaru, he was my partner. Not surprising because we are joined to the hip as man's best friend. While you guys were fighting and distracted, I had Akamaru track down the plaque. This morning, I snuck into the office this morning and covered it bacon to permeate the smell."

"Ugh, that's why it smelled bad."

"Yes, it is Akamaru's favorite." The large white dog hopped on the control panel almost announcing his presence. Kiba scratched his chin. "So as the night went on, you each were slowly finding the plaque. Akamaru was hot on your trails and found your hiding spots. Once he found it, I would just hide it somewhere else, making you all doubt each other and accuse each other of having the plaque. In doing so, you completely forgot about me and I just simply waited here for the clock to strike 12," Kiba pulled out his phone and the lit screen showed that the time was past midnight. Therefore, Kiba was the winner of the heist. "Look at that. 12:03 AM. So as the winner, I want you all to say what I want to hear." He let go of the buttons which made me disappear and they couldn't hear it anymore.

"Kiba, you are the ultimate detective slash genius." They reluctantly said in unison.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Sorry, can you say that again. I had to get my phone to record." Kiba appeared once more and was met with groans and irritation.

.

.

.

Kiba finally let them out of the interrogation room after boasting and gloating at them through the mirror for thirty minutes. Naruto was already declaring that he was already planning for the next Halloween Heist.

"Hyuuga, want to get a drink sometime?" Sasuke asked Hinata as they were walking towards their desk to gather their things before heading home.

"Hmm, like a coworker night out?" Hinata asked as she placed her belongings into her bag. She looked up at him who had his desk directly in front of hers.

Sasuke already had his bag packed and over his shoulder. "No, like a date."

"Huh?" Hinata paused and looked at him incredulously. Did he just say that?

He walked up to her and leaned closer so his mouth was close to her ear. She could catch the scent of soap once more and she was then reminded of their kiss during their stakeout. Even if it was as a cover, it was still a kiss. "It's a date. I'll let you know when." Sasuke smirked at her before walking past her to the elevators to head home.

_**Thud** _

"Captain, Hinata fainted!"

**Author's Note:**

> Brooklyn Nine-Nine is one of my favorite shows that are currently still on so when I saw the prompt, I was immediately reminded of this show. I also watched seven seasons in a span of four days. I love this show. I tried to incorporate as many nods to the series so fans who know it would get and be like "ha I got that reference."
> 
> 1\. Amy and Jake's bet in Season One
> 
> 2\. 'Title of your sex tape' running gag
> 
> 3\. Halloween Heist - the best episodes
> 
> 4\. Holt's direct line
> 
> 5\. Inspired by Holt's arrival Season One Episode One
> 
> 6\. Terry loves yogurt
> 
> 7\. Inspired by Cheddar
> 
> 8\. Jake and Amy's first kiss undercover
> 
> 9\. Inspired by Gina's Halloween Heist win
> 
> 10\. Whisperssss "I heard she didn't like me. No serious, I heard her."


End file.
